


Ceasefire

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy playing poker, Scout napping and Demoman sneaking off almost with their briefcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to share what I believe to be my very first TF2 fanfic oneshot.  
> http://cmara.deviantart.com/art/Ceasefire-401793490

"Raise you $15,000," the Red Weapons Guy spoke into his earpiece playing poker on his laptop with some buddies of his, Max, Strong Bad and Tycho. In his lap, the Scout rested his head snoozing away. It was the middle of a ceasefire so they were taking a break until further notice. Heavy chose to play online poker night while Scout slept to save energy.

"I'll check," replied Tycho's voice from the thin computer.

"Call it, fold, call it, fold!" taunted the voice of Strong Bad, "I'm inside your head!"

Heavy placed finger to his lips, even though they online couldn't see it but hear it, "Shh, leetle Scout is asleep."

"Oh hey, Mr. Weapons. You sure you wouldn't recommend mini-gun?" asked the rabbit online.

"Nyet, other fast baby man annoys me with it." In the corner of his eye, a certain Scottish Blu was sneaking behind with the slightly orange colored briefcase. He then added, "Heavy must fold, there is baby demoman in base."

"Next time, you must call this hobo." Tycho groaned.

"I love hobos!"

With a small smile and a gentle pat to the younger man's back, Heavy reached for Sacha and pointed her straight at the Blu's Demoman, who nearly got out the exit. "It cost $400,000 to fire Sacha for 12 seconds."

"Ah cripe."

Scout stirred a little, not fully aware of what was taking place, "You winning, tough guy?"

Not wanting to wake him anymore, Heavy slowly rubbed soothing motions to the Scout's back, "Da... Heavy is winning, always credit to team..." when he got Scout to settle and back into slumberland, he turned back to... The briefcase left on the floor and the Blu out of sight. But he only chuckled and waited awhile to return to his poker game and listening to the conversations.

Max by that time had already won Tycho's golden watch.


End file.
